Clueless
by Harue Aya
Summary: There were four things that changed in him, but there's that one reason - the only reason - for these changes. (Sean/Reader)


**His Eyes**

There were times when you'd notice his eyes – his deep, hazel eyes – would always lock its gaze on yours. You've grown quite familiar with it ever since you first met him. His stares weren't awkward at all, despite its effects on you. Actually, you found it quite _comfortable_. So whenever the red-head would look at you, you'd return the favor by giving him a sweet smile. He'd simply smile in return – the kind of smile that always kind of _melt_ you – and then slowly look away.

But nowadays, when you'd stare at his hazel orbs, he'd avert his gaze quickly. It all started in your training days in Charles' mansion. He never looked at your eyes as straight as when he did when you first met him. You would catch yourself wondering, thinking of reasons why he'd been acting strange.

Once, you caught him looking at you while you were training, and he looked away as instantly as when you looked back. Alex, who was with the other teen, laughed suddenly and patted his buddy's back – as if teasing him – but you didn't mind that.

The strange look in his eyes was what bothered you more.

* * *

**His Touch**

You still remembered how you felt when Sean suddenly grabbed you by the hand when you were cornered by Shaw at the CIA. Somehow, even if it was just a mere touch, you felt protected and believed that everything would be okay. You've grown accustomed with his touch ever since – be it a pat on the shoulder or a slight brush of his fingers on yours.

But then there was time, and it has a way of changing things.

The air that surrounded the two of you became awkward, and ever since that time, you never felt his pat of reassurance or touch of comfort. All you felt was that cold atmosphere whenever he'd come close. You missed his warm and gentle hand on yours – you terribly did; so when you saw him walking out from his room to go downstairs, you immediately followed suit. Afraid that you might not get his attention, you reached for him and accidentally brushed your fingers on his arms.

Startled, he turned to meet your eyes; then he looked down at his feet immediately. "Uh… hi," he greeted, brushing the back of his neck.

"Hi," you replied, quite embarrassed. When you noticed he was waiting for you to say anything – and that you weren't going to say something at all – you shrugged and uttered an apology. And then, you slowly walked away.

You looked at your hands for a moment; the warmth never left your fingers for a minute.

* * *

**His Presence**

Back then, whenever he'd come close to you, you would always have the sudden urge to smile. There's just something about him that makes your day, despite facing terrible things before you'd see him. You'd brush off the things that bothered you as soon as you felt his warm and comfortable presence. Now, the warm presence was gone, and was replaced by something awkward and strange.

You've had enough of this. Why would he suddenly be acting strange around you? Exasperated with that thought, it was then that you remembered: he was Sean. He's just being _himself_. Maybe he was playing a prank on you. _'__And no doubt, Alex also had something to do with this,'_ you added as you spotted him at the garden one night.

You decided to confront him right away. "Sean!"

* * *

**His Voice**

"Oh… hi, there," he stammered, surprised by your sudden appearance.

You arched an eyebrow as soon as you heard his trembling voice. It was nothing like you've heard before. A mixture of feelings was evident; and in a while, you almost forgot what he used to sound. His voice used to sound sweet and nice, like every word that would come out of it would either be funny or reassuring – sometimes, even a combination of both. Now, you couldn't feel any of those as the words left his mouth.

You paused for a moment, feeling lost for words all of a sudden, but you stood your ground and tried to straighten your back. "What's wrong with you?" You sounded so forward, even for yourself.

"Huh?" He shrugged. "Nothing's wrong with me. Sure I got bruises from all the training, bu–"

"You and I both know that's not what I meant," you snapped, feeling a little exasperated. "What's wrong with you, Sean? You weren't always like this. Why are you avoiding me these past few days? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

He shook his head slowly. "No."

"Or did I say something that offended you?"

"No, but–"

"Then what!? Why are you avoiding me?"

"It's because–"

"Because what, Sean!?"

"It's because I like you!" You stopped short when each and every word seeped in once it came out from his mouth. You were surprised at the tone of his voice; it sounded foreign to you. But more importantly, you were much freaked out about what he just said.

* * *

**The Reason…**

You narrowed your eyes and shook your head slightly. "W-wha–"

"I like you," he repeated, his usual warm and gentle tone of a voice finally kicking in.

And you didn't realize how much you missed it when you finally heard it again.

"Sean, if this is another one of your pranks, I swear I'm g–"

He interrupted you when he reached for your hand, filling in the spaces between your fingers. You looked down and stared at it, feeling the warmth as it surged in. "I-I wasn't lying. This isn't a prank." Then, you noticed the tone in his voice – the warm and gentle voice you've known that belong to him – came back.

Now you were totally out of the right words to say. You didn't even expect it would be this way. That's when it came to you; that's when you realize – his eyes, his touch, his presence, and his voice – it was all just a façade of his affections for you. And you were stupid enough to not actually get it.

"B-but–" You were interrupted when he pulled you close to him, leaning in and brushing his lips on yours. You stood there frozen, baffled by the events that just happened. Just when you felt how soft and sweet his lips were, you broke apart. In the end, all you could do was touch your lips.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said, slipping his hand off from yours.

"Wait!" You got a hold of his hand before he could even get it away. And at that moment, you allowed yourself a smile, somehow knowing it would give an obvious hint of your feelings. "Do I need to say anything?" You arched an eyebrow.

"Nope." He chuckled.

"Good. Because I'm not good in confessing." You laughed and hugged him as tightly as you ever could.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this about a year ago. I don't know why it took me so long to upload it here.  
**


End file.
